User blog:JokesOnMe/What's Up
July 28th, 2014 Hey. So, I am a new member to this community, but I have read the rules and such so I am aware of what is right and what is wrong. I am Alexander, and I prefer to keep my last name and other things to my self. Anyways, I like science creepy-pastas. They amaze me with all the mind-blowing powers they have. Also, I would like to ask you readers/commenters: What is your favorite thing to do on the Creepypasta Wiki? Mine is to come up with creepypasta ideas and write them. Here is where I shall leave thee. I will return tomorrow to write an update.(I will update daily) Farewell, my good people. July 29th, 2014 Family issues. So I just got mad at my father for something HE CLEARLY DID, BUT IS BLAMING MY VIDEO GAMES(I play video games sometimes, but mostly hang out with friends) FOR IT. Whatever. I guess life isn't perfect. Also: I've been thinking of making a "movie" with my friends. The only details I have for you right now is that it's a zombie movie(I know what you're thinking: way too many of those out there, right? Well, I'll try to think of another idea. But until then, its a zombie movie) and that it's going to be like The Walking Dead. Question for today: Would you rather...have the ability to fly or breath underwater(also no crush depth, etc)? Farewell, my good people. July 30th, 2014 Awkward moments. Earlier I was hanging out with my friends when one of them made a joke that didn't make any sense, so there was this really long silence until I made one that everyone laughed at. "Yo mama so short, that she hang glides...FROM A DORITO!" Pretty funny if you ask me. Anyways, I got a snorkel kit earlier too and tried it out at the pool. It's awesome because it blocks your nose from getting water in it so now I can swim upside down. Sweet. Question for today: What is your favorite Yo Mama joke? Farewell, my good people. August 1st, 2014 Comic Books. ' '''Sorry about not posting on the 31st, I was quite busy that day. Anyways, one of my friends suggested that I try to draw a comic book. I gave it some thought and I have decided to try it out. I am a good artist as it is so it shouldn't be ''that ''difficult. Question for today: Have all the time in the world for your own needs or spend all your time getting your loved ones what they want? Farewell, my good people. '''August 8th, 2014' Friend troubles/patching up. Sorry my dear people for such a delay, many things have been happening. A day or two ago, a friend of mine and I went on a bike ride. At one point there were a series of large hills. When we got about 3/4ths of the way there, I realized that I had been in the lead for quite a while now. Unfortunately, my friend was lagging behind. He had forgotten to tell me that he had just had lunch and his stomach needed a break. I got mad at him and half yelled at him that he should've remembered such a recent thing. But then he started pouting and told me that he forgets somethings and I shouldn't get mad at him. I left and went back home(don't worry, he was safe and stuff, he knew his way back). Earlier today, he sent a text message apologizing and I did the same, yadda yadda yadda, and we're both happy. Question for today: Would you rather get chicken pox or posion ivy? Farewell, my good people. August 17th, 2014 Youtube. ''' '''I have decided to try and make a gaming channel. If you want, you can watch my latest videos and such by copying/pasting this link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB8yDJ43y-X82WGp32pJP-g/feed Anyways, sorry for much delay! Question of the day: Be good at sports or music? Farewell, my good people. Category:Blog posts